The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
A video security system sets an event rule for each of installed cameras. The inventor(s) has noted that the event rule is used as a basis for detecting each and every event and to produce multiple redundant event detections even from a single object that actually causes those events. The inventor(s) has experienced that such unnecessary detections increase processing burden and time required for identifying numerous event occurrences as an actually same event.